


Drive-Ins

by at_the_edges_of_print



Category: the Queen's Gambit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/at_the_edges_of_print/pseuds/at_the_edges_of_print
Summary: What becomes of the 13 year old Russian.Inspired by the outstanding Netflix mini-series, The Queen's Gambit.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 135





	1. 3 Years Later

“Ms. Harmon”. Beth turned towards the speaker with a Russian accent.

He was taller than her, she had to look up to see into his eyes. He looked at her like he knew her. Well, most people in the chess world knew her.

“It has been a while.” he said.

And then she saw it. The perfectly combed and parted hair. The same snubbed nose and seriously set eyebrows. His tie and suspenders were replaced by a black pin-striped suit with a silver vest. He was definitely taller and wider, very much unlike most chess players.

“Georgi Girev” she said with an almost imperceptible smile, extending her hand towards him.

“How do you do? He said with a smile. He reached for her hand, “I am most flattered that you remember me”. He leaned forward and bowed his head as if to lay a kiss on her knuckles.

Beth watched him. “How could I forget? You were the first Russian I ever defeated.”

“It was my honor.” he said with a smile. He let go of her hand.

“Girev” They both turned towards the gruff voice. “It is time to go”

A shadow fell on his face. “Farewell Ms. Harmon” said Girev.

“Till’ next time” Beth replied.

He nodded at her, then walked away trailed by four intimidating looking men.

Benny walked up from behind her, cowboy hat on his head and leather coat on his arm. “Do you know him?” he asked.

“Yes I do.” Beth replied.

“He’s a little young for you don’t you think?” said Benny.

“No more than I was for you back then”. 

“Fair point.” said Benny. “Let’s go, your match is about to start.”

Beth spared the Russians one more look before walking towards the playing hall.


	2. Another Round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girev invites Beth to play chess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my head I loosely based grown up Georgi Girev's apperance on the Russian gymnast Nikita Nagornyy. You can look him up before reading.

Girev was already seated when she arrived at their match the next day. She suddenly flashed back to that day in Mexico years ago, to their chess match in front of the hotel’s stained glass windows. 

She was brought out of her musings when he stood up and extended his hand towards her.

“Good morning Ms. Harmon” 

She took his hand. “Good morning” They both sat down.

Beth folded her hands under her chin, the index and middle finger of her right hand over her lips. She looked up at her opponent. “Let’s play” 

~ 15 minutes later

“Would you mind some conversation?” asked Beth as she took his knight.

“Not at all” said Girev as he made his next move and stopped his clock. ‘Click’

“I’m surprised to see you here” intoned Beth as she countered. “This invitational won’t be counted in the rankings” She pressed the button on her clock. ‘Click’

“Hmmm” replied Girev. ‘Click’

“How old are you now?” asked Beth. ‘Click’

“Sixteen” ‘Click’

“You said you would be world champion by now” ‘Click’

“I was overzealous” he moved to block her rook. ‘Click’ “Next year I will be ready”

“I see” ‘Click’

“Borgov convinced the federation that I needed to practice against you” ‘Click’

“He’s smart that one” ‘Click’ “Why isn’t he here with you?”

“His wife and son were hit by the cold sickness” ‘Click’

“I’m sorry to hear that” ‘Click’ “Why does your bodyguard look like he wants to kill me?” Beth asked, having felt the cold stare directed at her.

“Because we are talking and he cannot hear what we are saying” ‘Click’

“What is he worried about?” ‘Click’

“Many things” he replied cryptically ‘Click’

Beth made her move. 

Girev paused to study the board, a contemplative look on his face. He looked up at Beth as he knocked down his king. “It was my pleasure Ms. Harmon”

Beth smiled, he had learned his lesson after all. They shook hands. 

\--

He caught her before she could get inside the elevator.

“Ms. Harmon-”

“Beth” 

“Beth. Would you like to have another round of chess tonight, in my room?” asked Girev.

Beth looked at him and then at the four intimidating figures standing just behind him. “With them?” she asked, pointing over his shoulder.

“No, they will be outside,” he replied.

Beth looked at him, seeing his fingers fiddling with the bottom of his suit jacket, his cheeks just the slightest bit flushed. “Very well. I’ll see you after dinner at 8” said Beth.

“I am looking forward to it, Room 337.” said Girev “Please” he said smiling as he gestured to the once again open elevators.

Beth walked in to lean against the railings. Girev locked eyes with her until the doors closed.

~ Later the night

Beth raised her hand to knock on the door when it was suddenly pulled open.

“Welcome Ms. Harmon”

“Beth”

“Sorry yes, Beth please come in”

“So should I call you Girev?”

He choked a little, a slight flush turning the tips of his ears red. “Georgi -he cleared his throat- please call me Georgi”

“Okay”

“Would you like a drink Ms. Harmon?”

“Just water thank you, and please -she looked pointedly at him- call me Beth”

He nodded and went to fetch her drink.

Beth saw that the chess board was set up on the floor in front of the TV.

Georgi came back with her glass of water and Beth looked meaningfully at him, gesturing to the chess board.

Georgi pointed to his ear then at the main desk behind them.

“Ahhh” Beth thought to herself.

“Would you mind if we played on the floor and turned on the TV? There’s some news in the US that I’ve been following” asked Beth “And I’m sick of sitting on chairs”

Georgi smiled “Yes, of course, anything” He went to turn on the TV and changed it to an american news channel.

“Shall we?” Georgi asked, gesturing to her side of the board.

“I already played white earlier,” said Beth.

“Consider it a gesture”

“Of what exactly?”

“Goodwill”

“Okay then”

They play for a few minutes.

“You are unfocused,” said Beth. “You’re leaving so many openings”

Georgi coughed into his fist. “I apologize Ms- Beth.”

“Why are you nervous?”

“Do you like honesty Beth?” he countered.

“I very much prefer it to the alternative”

“Practice was not the only reason why I invited you here”

“What’s the other reason then?”

“You have shown a proclivity towards your fellow chess players, especially the gifted ones whom you have beaten”

“That’s quite the inference seeing as there were only 4 of them”

“Yes. I only know of three. The reporter, the previous US champion and the one from chicken state”

Beth laughed “God don’t call him that”

Georgi smiled “I was to seduce you, to see if you would defect and come to Russia with me”

“How bold. And how would you have gone about this -she paused- seduction?”

“I was supposed to get you drunk or offer you drugs”

“I’m sorry to admit that it would have probably worked”

“You give yourself too little credit”

Georgi lost the game and moved to reset the board.

“I have prepared in other ways also, I’ve been told I’m very good”

“Have you now” Beth moved her pawn. “You’re a little too young for me”

“I do not think so” said Georgi, holding on to his pawn for a while, forcing Beth to look up at his face.

Beth could see the mole on his right temple, as well as the two on the skin behind his ear. Perfect for-

“So if you wanted-” Georgi trailed off. He said it so surely but the flushing of his cheeks gave him away.

Beth considered it for a moment.

“I understand now, why they were so taken by me” said Beth.

Georgi paused, a little disappointed at her deflection. Nonetheless he replied. “Only now you understand. You are young, and beautiful” Georgi said looking up at her from under his incredibly thick and long eyelashes. “And you are extraordinary.” he finished.

“I suppose so” said Beth. “I must admit that I feel a compulsion”

Towards whom was left unsaid.

“But there were plenty who were compelled by me, those that wanted to possess me. They wanted dominion over me in other ways since they could not do it in chess”

“That is no what I want”

“Yes you are much too good for that. That being said, this - she gestured around them at the bugged room- is not ideal”

Georgi sighed. “Yes its not”

They continued playing well into the early hours.

~ Hours later

“Did you spend the night with the Russian?” asked Benny on their plane back to the US.

“I did,” replied Beth.

“Went a few rounds with him, did you?” Benny teased.

“Plenty. Just chess though.” 

“Oh, disappointed then?”

Beth thought about it. “I can’t say that I am no” she said smiling.

Benny reached up to pat her head. “Okay then. Remember that you’re babysitting for me since I agreed to come on this trip with you.”

Beth rolled her eyes. “Of course I owe you for bringing you on this all expense paid trip”

“Yes, my time is invaluable,” Benny said with a smirk.

“Shut up and let me go to sleep” Beth pushed on his shoulder. He laughed.

Beth shifted on her seat and leaned against the plane window, getting a glimpse of the orange sky before her eyes closed.

~ In Russia

Georgi was leaning against the window frame, watching the snow fall.

“Georgi” called Borgov as he moved closer.

“Borgov” said Georgi, not turning towards him.

“I hear your encounter with Ms. Harmon was unsuccessful”

Georgi sighed.

They both stood in silence for a bit.

“Do you love your country Georgi” asked Borgov.

“Yes” said Georgi, turning to face him. “Of course”

Borgov smiled forlornly. “You’re not as convincing as you think”

Georgi stared.

“There is nothing holding you here Georgi. No family, no wife.”

“I have you and the others don’t I? And chess?” said Georgi.

“You have us, but we are not yours” replied Borgov putting his hand on Georgi’s shoulder. “And chess is something you will have anywhere”

Georgi looked down at his feet.

“Now is the time Georgi, don’t let it pass”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would really appreciate any constructive criticism, technical or otherwise!


	3. Messenger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth receives some news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a few edits in the previous chapters.

Beth woke up to her doorbell ringing. 

“Ughh” she groaned. It was too early for socialisation. 

Her doorbell rang again.

“I’m coming!” she shouted in the direction of the doorway.

With a final sigh Beth heaved herself up from her bed. She tied her robe closed as she made her way down the stairs. She opened the door and was faced with-

“Good morning Ms. Harmon”

“Good morning Mr- Beth struggled to remember the name of the state agent that had accompanied her to Moscow three years ago.-

“Dawson” he supplied, a wry expression on his face.

“Ah yes, what can I do for you Mr. Dawson?”

“Can I come in?” he said gesturing with his hand to the inside of her house.

Beth sighed internally. It was definitely too early for whatever this was.

“Yes, come in” she finally replied.

They both sat down in the living room.

“Tea? Coffee?” offered Beth.

“No thank you, this won’t take a while.”

“Okay then” said Beth. “So, -she gestured to him with her hand- what’s up?

“You were supposed to go on a trip last month, to Paris, in order to play in an invitational.” he stated. “Benny Watts took your place because you were indisposed”

“Yes I was sick with the chicken pox” replied Beth, confused as to this line of questioning.

“On this trip, a player was able to send Mr. Watts a message.“ He went on, disregarding her input.

“Okay” she said, still confused.

“A Russian player sent Mr. Watts a message” he continued.

Suddenly it made sense.

“Which one?” asked Beth.

“The 15 year old” replied Dawson.

“He’s sixteen” corrected Beth.

Dawson waved away her reply. “Regardless, he has asked us for help to come to the US in exchange for-

“Playing chess for the US I imagine.” said Beth.

“Yes” confirmed Dawson. “He has asked that he be allowed to stay close to you” he looked at her meaningfully.

Beth stared right back at him, there was no reason for his scrutiny.

Dawson looked away before returning his gaze to her. “We have already made preparations, he will arrive within the year. What I need from you Ms. Harmon -he paused- is to be amenable to his request.

“I am -she paused taking a small breath- amenable”

“That’s all I needed to hear” He rose up from his seat. “I’ll be keeping in touch” he said. “I’ll see myself out.”

Beth didn’t reply. She stayed seated for a while, before going back up to her room. She could process this news later in the day.


	4. Home

Her phone rang while she was making dinner.

“Hello” she said when she picked up the phone.

“Hey there stranger” replied Benny.

Beth could hear Sasha laughing in the background.

“Hi Benny, tell Sasha that I love him, and say hi to Margaret for me.”

“Sasha!” called Benny “Auntie Beth says she loves you”

“Luff youuuu tooo” came Sasha’s muffled reply. “Hi Beth!” followed Margaret.

Beth smiled fondly, remembering the last time they were all together.

“So, -Benny brought her out of her musings- what’s up?

“You called me, remember?” replied Beth.

“Uh huh, so you don’t have anything to say to me? Something you wanna ask me maybe.”

Beth hummed while twisting the telephone chord between her fingers. “Not really no”

“O-kay then” said Benny “Call me if you need me”

“Okay, good night Benny”

“Goodnight Beth”

Beth placed the phone back on the receiver. She had questions alright, just not for Benny.

~ A few months later

Beth knocked softly on the door, eyes drawn to the man on the hospital bed. He was painful to look at, black and blue with his face sunken in. The unmarred parts of him that she could see were scarily pale. There were bandages wrapped around his forehead and across his shoulder, his right arm and left leg were in casts.

He turned towards her, brown orbs meeting her hazel colored ones. He tried to smile at her but with his busted lip it came out more like a grimace. He patted the armrest of the chair beside his bed, beckoning her.

Beth came, walking slowly towards him, heeled shoes softly clicking against the linoleum floor.

His eyes followed her as she moved, drinking in the sight of her. Always so stylish, so perfectly polished. Her large eyes wide and piercing in their intensity. The heavy churning in his chest quieted, he had never felt more at home.


	5. Down the road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's some fluff for you guys. This past year has been hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a peak into the future. I'll return to the original timeline in the next chapter.

~1 year later

They were both on their sides, bodies facing towards each other. Georgi was running his fingers up and down her arm.

“Stop looking at me like that,” said Beth, reaching out to pinch the soft skin on his exposed hip.

“Like what?” asked Georgi, playing coy.

“You know what I mean”

Georgi pulled her towards him, fingers splayed on her lower back. He leaned down to kiss her, starting with a slow peck on her lips before peppering her face with kisses.

Beth laughed, winding her arms around his head. She reached out to capture his mouth. They kissed leisurely and desperately at the same time, lips touching even as they took a breath.

Georgi was the first to pull away, still keeping his forehead pressed to hers. “Like I might love you?” Georgi asked, leaning down once again to place a kiss on her mouth.

“Yes -said Beth, trying and failing to appear stern- it's much too early for that” She couldn’t keep herself from smiling against his mouth. 

“For you maybe,” replied Georgi “You kept me for waiting for a year”

“Was it that long?” Beth mused, reaching up to cup his face. “I would say I was sorry”

“But you're not” Georgi finished. “It is okay, I did not mind waiting”

That brought a smile to Beth’s face.

“Do you remember, after our match in Mexico, what you asked me?” 

“Mmmhh, what did I ask you?”

Georgi reached up to squeeze the hand on his face, turning his head to place a kiss on her palm.

“You asked me what I would do after,” said Georgi, looking into her eyes.

Beth held his gaze, waiting for him to finish.

“What would I do after I became world champion, what would I do with the rest of my life? Back then I did not understand what you meant. It was years before I understood”

“And then?” prompted Beth.

“What I wanted was you, -he paused- before you there was only chess. Every waking moment was spent on chess. I was an orphan, I had nothing. When I started playing chess, I- I suddenly had something. I was no longer a nuisance to be chased away from their doors late a night. I was fed and clothed, and I had people who would look for me if I was gone. I was alive. ”

“I understand the feeling,” said Beth.

Georgi chuckled sadly. “Yes I know, the orphan turned chess queen”

“I thought you might just like the idea of me.” said Beth. “The idea of America, of being free and being able to do as you please.”

Georgi considered that for a moment, still keeping his eyes locked on hers.

“I want all those things. But most of all, I want you Beth Harmon. Only you.” Beth tilted her face towards him in invitation, Georgi leaned down to kiss her, more than happy to oblige

“It wasn’t so unbearable was it?” Georgi asked as he pulled back from her “This past year?”

Beth considered his question.

“It certainly wasn’t easy, but not unbearable no. It was definitely worth it” Beth said, moving forward and tucking her head under his chin to nuzzle against his throat.

Georgi scrunched up his face to fend off the swell of emotion rising within him. He reached up to cradle the back of Beth’s head, holding her close against him.

“I am so grateful for you Beth.” Georgi leaned down to press a tender kiss against Beth’s temple. “You’ve changed my life Miss Harmon, more that you can ever know.”

Beth squeezed him tighter in response, hands moving steadily back and forth over the broad expanse of his back.

“I like the way you say my name” said Beth after a while, humor clear in her voice.

“How do I say your name?” asked Georgi, confused.

“Miz Harrmon” Beth said, trying to imitate him. 

Georgi laughed. “Sorry” 

“Don’t be,” said Beth. “I like it”

“Good.” said Georgi, once again moving above her, bracing his arms on either side of her head. Leaning down to brush his lips over her forehead, nuzzling his face against her. Beth let out a sigh as he moved lower, lips marking a trail from her neck to the underside of her breast, down to her belly then to her- 

Beth’s breath hitched when he laid a soft lingering kiss on her lips. Georgi paused, waiting for her to catch his gaze before he let his tongue delve into her folds.

“Ooh” moaned Beth, reaching down to wind her fingers through his hair.

How did she get so lucky?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll find out in the next chapter!


End file.
